To Finish What I Started
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 2 to "Jealousy Could Kill". Read part: 1 first, so this makes sense to you. Anyway, in part: 2, Mido came back to finish what he started, which is, to get rid of Link. Will Link survive? Read, to find out. Rated T for little Linky torture (poor baby :(). Oh! And review positively, please! Thank you! Same with part: 1!


**Disclaimer: Hey, Everybody! This is part: 2 to "Jealousy Could Kill", I hope you like it! Read and positively review, please! Thank you! Please, read part: 1 and review positively on it, too! And like I said in previous stories, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters (although, I wish I did). One shot. Now, on with the story!**

**To**

**Finish**

**What I**

**Started**

_Link moved to Lon Lon Ranch. He helped Malon, Talon, and Ingo, who was another worker at Lon Lon Ranch, with the horses and other animals. He helped around the house. He also had his free time. He mostly spent his free time with Malon. Link and Malon grew closer. They even began to love each other. Life couldn't be better, but what if... someone interrupted that perfect life? What if... someone came to finish what they'd started? What if..._

**(TWO MONTHS LATER)**

It was a beautiful day at Lon Lon Ranch. Link had finished taking care of the horses and he spent the afternoon riding Malon's favourite horse, Epona. He road around and inside the horses' pen. "Link! It's time for lunch!" called Malon, from outside the pen. "Coming!" Link called back. Malon then went to the farmhouse and went inside. Link jumped down from Epona and he left the pen. He headed for the farmhouse. He paused. He sensed that someone was behind him. He cautiously turned around and he saw a figure in the shadow. The figure came out and Link gasped and his eyes widened at who it was. An evil smile formed on the small person's face. It was none other, than Mido.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Link asked, nervously. Mido replied, "To finish what I started. Once my two months of endless work were done, I sneaked out of the forest and searched for you and now, I found you." "Mido, can't we just get over the past. I'm through with Saria now. Through. She's yours." said Link. "She doesn't want to be with me, not after what I did to you. She despises me now, but I still love her. I can't ever let you have her. I prefer to see her with nobody right now, than with you. I'll make sure that you never have her." said Mido, as an evil grin formed on his face. "Didn't you hear me, Mido? I said, I'm done with Saria. I love Malon. I'm staying here." Link said.

Mido pulled out a gun (they invented guns, OK?) and pointed it at Link's direction. "Where did you get that?" asked Link nervously, referring to the gun. "I stole it." said Mido, evilly. Link put his arms out in front of him nervously and said nervously, "Mido, you don't have to do this." "Oh, yes, I do." said Mido, evilly. Mido continued, "For ten years, you've ruined my life. You took my Saria away from me. She loved me at one point, you know. If you wouldn't have come to the Kokiri Forest, she would have been mine. All mine, but no, you had to ruin everything." Link then said nervously, "Mido, I'm sorry. I wasn't _trying_ to steal her away from you." "Bull shit." said Mido. Mido clicked the gun and he said evilly, "Goodbye, Link." Mido was about to pull the trigger when Malon opened the door, to the farmhouse, and poked her head out and before she could say anything, she gasped and stared at Mido. Malon was scared and she showed it. Link then glanced at her and he whispered nervously, "Malon, get back in the house., now." Malon, still scared, looked at Link. Link said, "Go. Now."

Mido took the gun away from Link and pointed it at Malon instead. Mido then said evilly, "Get back in the house, Girly, or else, I'll shoot you, too." Malon looked at Mido again, scared. Malon managed to say, "Mido... just put the gun down... please..." Mido then quickly pointed the gun back at Link. "Go inside! Now!" Mido shouted, to Malon. Malon quickly pulled her head instead and slammed the door. Link looked back at Mido. Mido had an evil grin and he pulled the trigger...

(Dunh, dunh, dunh...! Sorry, I had to! ;P)

**...**

"Father! Father!" called the scared Malon, as she ran up the stairs and barged in the bedroom of her sleeping father, Talon. Talon sat up quickly in bed when he was startled awake by Malon. "What?! What is it, Honey?!" "It's Link! Mido came here... he had a gun pointed at Link... and then he pointed it at me..." Malon's cries turned into sobs. Malon continued, "He pointed the gun back at Link and Mido shouted at me to go inside... and when I got inside... he pulled the trigger... HE PULLED THE TRIGGER!" Malon shouted. Talon jumped out of bed and they both headed out the bedroom door and headed down the stairs as fast as they could and when they got outside, Mido, nor Link's body, were in sight.

"Father... Father... Link is... gone..." Malon barely said. She was petrified. Talon was petrified, too. Talon heard something behind his head. He quickly turned around and he saw a small piece of paper taped (they invented tape, OK?) to the door, blowing up from the wind. The tape prevented the paper from blowing away. Talon ripped it off of the door. He read it, and when he finished reading it, his eyes widened with horror. Malon looked at her father, worriedly. She asked worriedly, "Father, what is it? What?!" Talon read the message to his daughter. The message said:

_Dear Farmers,_

_If you want me to be kind enough to spare Link's (aka, dummy's) life, then you'll make Saria love me and bring her to me within twenty-four hours. If I don't have Saria within twenty-four hours, then Link's dead. I'm giving him a chance. Now, head to the Kokiri Forest and make Saria love me and bring her to me, then I'll give back your Link._

_Sincerely,_

_Mido_

Talon finished reading the note. Malon then asked her father worriedly, "How are we going to make Saria love Mido? After what he did to Link, she wouldn't want to love a killer." Talon then said, "We'll get her to fake it." Malon said nervously, "What if this is all a trick because he knows Saria won't love him? What if he plans to kill Link no matter what? Father, I'm so scared..." Talon said, "We're just going to have to try, Malon. We're just going to have to try..."

**...**

Link woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. Once his vision was clear, he looked around, he noticed that he was in a dirt room with lanterns hanging here and there in the room. Straight and tilted poles, made out of wood, were standing here and there in the room. They connected from the ceiling, to the floor. A large metal door, with a barred window, was on the left side of him. He noticed that he was sitting up against one of the straight wooden poles, his wrists were tied together behind the pole. He also noticed that his ankles were tied together, too and rope was around his waste and chest, binding him to the pole. He felt something sticky on the right side of his forehead and his cheek. He wondered, "What happened? Where am I? I think I remember now... Mido shot me... That's probably dried blood on my forehead and cheek. Why am I still alive?"

His head hurt so bad. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open, so he closed them. A few moments later, the door to the room opened. Link opened his eyes and he looked at the direction of the door. Link gasped and his eyes widened with fear. The person who walked in the door, was Mido. "Mido?..." Link barely asked, in a raspy voice. "Shut up." said Mido, firmly. Mido walked over to Link and he knelt down in front of him. Mido said, "I left a ransom note for the farmers, saying, if they can make Saria love me within and bring her to me within twenty-four hours, then I'll let you live, but I'm going to kill you anyways. Since two hours have passed, I have twenty-two hours to have a little bit of fun with you. I like to see you in pain, Link. It brings me pleasure." Link then barely asked in a raspy voice, "Why... Mido?..." "Because I hate you." replied Mido.

Mido pulled out a dagger and held it in front of Link, the dagger, was pointing up. He said, "See this? This is for when you misbehave." Link looked at the dagger, scared. Mido said, "So, you better behave or else, I'll reopen that scar on your cheek, your chest, your stomach, and open other places, too. Got it?" Link nodded. "Good." said Mido. Mido put the dagger away. Link's head was still hurting and he couldn't keep his eyes open, he had to close them, so he did. Mido shouted, "Open your eyes, Stupid!" Link shot his eyes open. "My head hurts..." Link barely said, raspy. "I don't care if your head hurts!" shouted Mido. Mido took out the dagger again. Mido said evilly, "You asked for it!" and he sliced up Link's left cheek, where the scar from the last slice was.

Link screamed in pain, which made his headache worse. The slice bled kinda bad. "Aaww, does it hurt, Crybaby?" taunted Mido, as he took the dagger away. "Yes! Please! Stop!" shouted Link. "Oh, alright." said Mido. Link looked at Mido with fear. He wanted to cry, but he tried his hardest to keep the tears from coming out of his eyes. "Aaww, is the little baby going to cry?" taunted Mido. "No." Link lied, raspy. "Aaww, come on, Little baby, cry. Come on." Mido taunted. "I'm not going to cry." Link lied, raspy. "Cry, You crybaby! Come on, cry! Come on, Freak, loser, fairyless, cry!" Mido shouted. "Stop it! Just stop it!" shouted Link, as he began to cry. "Face it, Link. You're a nobody. Whatever her name was, Mulan, or Malon, or whatever, doesn't care for you. Nobody does. Nobody." Link bowed his head as his crying, turned to sobs.

Mido roughly grabbed Link's hair, on the front of his head, pulling his head up and Mido was glaring at Link. Link had his eyes squeezed shut as he was still sobbing. "Kill me..." Link barely said, through tears. Link barely continued, through tears, "Just kill me now... No one wants me... No one loves me..." Mido smiled when Link said that. Mido said, "No one loves you. No one cares for you, but I won't kill you yet. Another twenty-two hours, then I will." Mido roughly let go of Link. Link bowed his head again, still sobbing. Mido stood up and he kicked dirt at Link. Link turned his head away when the dirt made contact with him.

Mido pulled out some masking tape (they invented masking tape, OK?) and he ripped off a piece and he bent down and grabbed Link's hair again and placed it over Link's mouth. Link wasshaking with fear. Mido let go of Link's hair and Mido said, "I'll be back in a little while. We'll have some more fun then." Mido stood up straight again and he put the masking tape away and he left the room and as he was shutting the door behind him, he said, "Later, Loser." and the door was closed. Link sat, bound up against the pole, crying and shaking. He was scared, he didn't know what Mido was going to do next. Link kept thinking, "Just kill me... No one loves me... Just kill me..." 

**...**

Talon and Malon rode Epona across Hyrule Field to the Kokiri Forest. They went through the tunnel and crossed the bridge and entered the Kokiri Forest. The children, who were outside, ran away yelling, "Intruders! There's Hylians in the forest! There's Hylians in the forest!" Saria heard the commotion outside and she came out of her house to see what was the matter. Saria saw two people that she recognized on a horse. She thought, "That's Malon and Talon!" She ran over to them, as they were riding through the forest on Epona. "Hey! Malon! Talon!" shouted Saria. "Hey, Saria." said Talon. "Where's Link?" asked Saria, once she got to Epona, Malon, and Talon. Malon said, "He's why we're here." "What's wrong?" asked Saria, worriedly.

Malon continued, "Link... has been kidnapped by Mido... He's held for ransom... And you're the ransom..." Saria fell to her knees when she heard the bad news. She could hardly catch her breath. Talon said, "Saria, to save Link's life, you have to go with Mido, just for now. Pretend to love him, OK?" "Alright." said Saria. "We've got to find Link now. Come on, Saria, hop on Epona, and let's go." said Malon. Saria nodded and she stood back up she climbed on the back of Epona. Malon then said over her shoulder, to Saria, "Hang on tight." Saria nodded and she held onto Malon's wastes. And Talon turned Epona around and headed out of the forest. They crossed the bridge and went through the tunnel, leading to Hyrule Field.

The group rode across Hyrule Field. They headed to Hyrule Castle Town. Once they got to Hyrule Castle Town, Talon said, "We're going to ask the townsfolk if they'd seen Mido and/or Link." The girls nodded and they continued through the town. They went around asking the townsfolk if they'd seen two little boys, clad in green, one with golden blonde hair, and the other with brown hair. The townsfolk said, "No." Talon, Malon, and Saria, hopped off of Epona and went into the buildings. They asked the same thing, to the people inside the buildings, and they said, "No." The last building they went in was a shop. Talon asked the same question and the shop owner said, "Why yes, I'd seen a little boy with brown hair, dressed in green in here. That little brat! He stole one of my guns! But I'm sorry, I haven't seen the blonde child." Malon then asked the shop owner, "Is there any secret hideout anywhere around here?" The shop owner replied, "Why yes, on the other side of Hyrule Field, near the Lake Hylia fence entrance, there's a secret hideout in the wall. There's a switch somewhere to open the hideout door, but I don't know where it is." Saria then asked, "I wonder how Mido would knew that there was a secret hideout? If he's there anyway..." "OK, thanks, Mister." said Malon as she gave a quick wave "goodbye" and started to leave the shop. Saria and Talon followed the farm girl and they left the shop. They hopped back on Epona and they left town and Epona galloped across Hyrule Field, heading for the secret hideout.

**...**

Mido walked in the room, that Link was being kept in. He saw that Link's head was bowed down and that he was fast asleep. Mido walked up to Link and kicked him in the side. Link woke up immediately and did a muffled gasp. He looked up at Mido, who was towering over Link with an evil smile on his face. Mido was pretty tall for his age, which was eleven, he was going to be twelve very soon. Mido said evilly, to Link, "I'm back." Link shook with fear. "Ready for some more fun?" asked Mido, evilly. Link just looked at Mido with fear. Mido got angry and asked, "I asked you a question, Loser! Ready for some more fun?" Link slightly shook his head "no". "Too bad!" shouted Mido. Mido cracked his knuckles and he knelt down in front of Link. Link did a muffled whimper. Mido then threw back his fist and punched Link in the face, on his right cheek. Link did a muffled yelp in pain.

Mido punched Link again and again. Three times. Link did a muffled yelp in pain every time. Mido pulled out the dagger and he said evilly, "I know I said that I was only going to use this on you if you misbehaved, but I feel like using it on you now!" Mido stood up and went behind the pole and cut the rope that was around Link's chest. Mido threw the rope to the other side of the room. Mido then went back in front of Link and he knelt down in front of him again and he sliced down link's chest, to his stomach, reopening the scar from the last slice, which was tearing the top of Link's green tunic. Link did a muffled scream in pain. Link began to cry. The slice bled bad.

"Come on, Crybaby! Cry! Cry! Keep crying!" shouted Mido. Link kept crying. Mido sliced up his side, just above the rope that went around his waste. The slice bled bad. Link screamed again and kept crying. Mido then brought the dagger up to Link's neck and he held it there. Link was whimpering. Mido then said evilly, "I can't wait till I get to slice this neck." Mido then brought the dagger to Link's already sliced cheek and he asked evilly, "Should I do this again?" Link looked at Mido with fear and he was trying to say, "No.", but he barely could. Mido then said, "I think I will." Mido sliced up his cheek again. Link screamed. It bled bad. The two slices formed an "x".

Link continued to cry. Mido brought the dagger down from Link's cheek. Mido then threw the dagger to the other side of the room and he punched Link on the nose and then, the left eye. Link did a muffled yell in pain each time. Link squeezed his eyes shut, which hurt his left eye, but it hurt to keep it open, too, so he decided to keep them closed. Link's nose started to bleed. Mido grabbed Link's cheeks with his hand and he slammed Link's head against the pole. And Mido held him there and he said evilly, "No one's going to save you, Fairyless! You're going to die! And Saria will be mine!" Link tried to yell, "No! Leave her alone!", but he barely could. Mido continued evilly, "Their time is almost up. They only have a few more hours left to bring Saria here. Either way, I'm going to kill you, but if Saria isn't here on time, then I'll kill your farmers!" Link tried to yell, "No!", but he barely could. Mido let go of Link and he stood up. Link bowed his head down and began to cry again.

Mido stood up, turned around, and walked across the room, heading to the door. Mido paused and he said over his shoulder to Link, "Crybaby." Mido faced the direction he was going again and he went out the door, and closed it behind him.

**...**

Malon, Talon, Saria, and Epona, were almost at the Lake Hylia fence entrance, where the secret hideout was supposedly by. Talon and the girls hopped down from Epona, once they got there, they went over to the wall on the right side of the fence entrance to Lake Hylia. Saria said, "It doesn't look like there's an entrance to any secret hideout." "There's a rock over there." said Talon, pointing to a rock, just big enough for a person to sit on, that was not too far away from them, a couple meters. Talon and the girls went over to the rock, that Talon was pointing at, and Talon sat on the rock, to see if that would open the secret hideout, but nothing happened. Talon got off of the rock and scratched the top of his head in confusion. Saria then tried to push the rock in different directions, but still, nothing happened. Talon tried to pull the rock up, when he did, he heard a click and a rumbling noise behind him. Talon and the girls, turned around and they saw the secret entrance opened. They all looked at each other and smiled with joy. Talon and the girls, headed inside the secret hideout.

**...**

Mido threw the door open to the room, that Link was being kept in. Link looked up at Mido, scared. Mido ran over to Link, picking the dagger up off of the ground on his way, and he went behind the pole, that Link was tied to, and cut the rope around Link's waste, quickly. He did the same thing with the rope around Link's wrists. Once Mido did that, Link quickly crawled on the ground, trying to get away, but Mido grabbed onto him by the back of his collar on his tunic. Mido put the dagger away and he grabbed Link's wrists and held them above Link's head and Mido let go of Link's collar and he grabbed Link's hair, on the front of his head, again, and dragged him out of the room. Link tried to squirm out of Mido's grip, but he couldn't, Mido just tightened his grip on Link. Link did a muffled scream, as he was being dragged out of the room.

**...**

Malon, Talon, and Saria, were running through the halls of the secret hideout. The halls were made out of old grey bricks. They were running out of time. They came across a dirt room, with hanging lanterns and standing straight and tilted poles. The trio saw drag marks on the floor. "Link's been kept in this room and he's been dragged." said Malon, scared. They noticed streaks of dirt and some blood streaks on the old grey brick floor. The trio ran down the hallway. They eventually, lost sight of the dirt and blood streaks on the floor. The hallway was twisty and turned. They were lost. Malon said worriedly, "This is not the best time to be lost!" There were two different hallways they could down. "Which way do we go? Left or right?" asked Malon, worriedly, as she was frantically looking down both hallways. "Let's go this way." said Talon, pointing down the hall to the left of them. The trio headed down the hall. The hall eventually led to a dead end. "The other way." said Talon. The trio then went back up the hallway and headed down the right hallway. They turned a left corner.

They sprinted down the hallway for a few more minutes and they reached a room they'd never seen before. It was a fairly large old grey brick room. It had a large, raggedy, old, red carpet, that took up most of the old grey brick floor. "So, you finally arrived." said a new, but familiar voice. The trio turned around to see Mido, standing in a shadow, someone else was with him, too. Mido stepped out of the shadow and he was dragging Link by his left arm. Link had multiple layers of masking tape on his mouth, so he couldn't make a sound. His wrists were taped together behind his back with masking tape. Link's chest and arms were wrapped with masking tape. His legs were taped together with masking tape, too. His ankles were still tied together, but masking tape was over the rope, too. Mido held onto Link by his left arm.

Mido pulled out the dagger again and put it to Link's throat, which made Link squeeze his eyes shut. It hurt his left eye, which was now, black and blue, to squeeze them shut, but he was scared. "Hand me over Saria or I'll kill him." Mido lied, evilly. "Saria, just go." Malon whispered to Saria, fearfully. Saria nodded and she went over to Mido and stood beside him. Mido then said to Saria, "Say that you love me." Saria was scared, but she didn't show it. She said, "I love you, Mido." "That's good." said Mido, evilly. Mido put the dagger closer to Link's neck. Mido then said evilly, "I lied. I was going to kill him no matter what. Now, Saria will stay here, with me, forever! And Link will no longer exist! I might just kill you two farmers, too, you know." "Mido! Please! Don't!" shouted Saria. "What?" asked Mido, angrily. I said, "Don't." said Saria. Saria continued, "If you really love me, then you won't. And Link, Malon, and Talon, promise that they will not bug you, bug you or me, ever again. We can live our lives together, Mido, but I won't if you kill them. I'll stay if you let him go." "I can't just let freak show and the farmers go. They'll try to take you away from me, Saria. I can't let them take you. I can't lose you ever again, Saria. I have to." Mido said, calmly. "I know that, Honey." Saria continued, "Mido, this is not you. Yeah, you can be a little bossy and self centred, but kidnapping and killing people... this is just not you, Mido. I can help you if you just let him go." Mido began crying. He then asked, through tears, "You promise?" Saria replied, "I promise. Now, let him go." Saria's beautiful blue eyes were looking at Mido, kindly. Mido was looking at Saria, with tears.

Mido looked at Link, who still had his eyes squeezed shut, and then Mido looked at Malon and Talon, who were staring at Mido with fear. Mido looked back at Link and Mido dropped the dagger and it fell to the floor. Mido then pushed Link towards Malon and Talon and they caught him before he fell to the floor. The father and daughter un-taped (is that a word?) and untied Link. Once they untied and un-taped (seriously, though, is that a word?) Link, Link began to cry and Talon and Malon hugged him, comforting him.

Saria held out her hand to Mido and he held out his hand to her hers. They grabbed each others hands and she turned Mido around and pulled him close to her. She grabbed his other arm, with her free hand, and put it behind his back and held them there. "What are you doing?!" asked Mido, scared. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, stealing, and attempted murder. And this time, you ARE going to jail, for life!" said Saria, angrily. Saria kneed Mido in the back end while ordering, "Move!" Mido started walking. Saria then shouted to Mido, "And don't even think about kicking me! I'll have you down in a second!" "Yes... Ma'am..." said Mido, nervously.

Talon, Malon, and Link, followed Mido and Saria. Talon was carrying Link over his shoulder. Link's arm was around Talon's neck, hanging on. Link was still crying. Malon, who was walking beside her father, said to Link comfortingly, "It's OK, Link. Everything's going to be OK now." The gang finally made it out of the secret hideout and they headed for Epona. Talon took Link off of his shoulder and put him on Epona. Talon then lifted up Malon and sat her on the horse behind Link. She held onto him. Saria said, "I'll walk with Mido behind you guys to Castle Town." "OK." said Talon. Talon then climbed on top of Epona, in front of Link. Talon then rode Epona slowly in the direction of Hyrule Castle Town and Saria, with Mido, followed.

It took almost an hour to get to Hyrule Castle Town at the speed they were going. Once they got there, they headed to Hyrule Castle and they got to the gate, that blocked the path, that led to Hyrule Castle. The guards didn't let them through, so Talon said, "Please, Sir, we need to see the King. We need to lock up a criminal." "Alright, but I'm going with you." said the guard. The guard then said to the other guard, "Amon, watch the gate while I'm gone." The guard, named Amon, nodded. And the guard, that Talon was talking to, opened the gate that led to Hyrule Castle. The guard, Malon, Talon, Link, Saria, Mido, and Epona, headed to Hyrule Castle. Before they got inside the castle, they hopped off of Epona. They then proceeded into the castle. Once they got inside the castle, they went to the throne room, where the King of Hyrule, was.

"Who are they?" The King's loud voice asked the guard. The guard replied with, "They say they want to lock up a criminal." The King then asked, with his loud voice, "And what are their names?" "I'm Talon." said Talon, pointing to himself. Talon continued, "And this is me daughter, Malon, and her good friend, Link. And this er' is Link's good friend, Saria, and with her is the criminal that we need to lock up. His name is Mido." Talon said, pointing to, Malon, Link, Saria, and Mido. "What did this Mido do?" asked the loud King.

Talon, Malon, Saria, and Link, explained everything that Mido did. Mido confessed what he'd done and he pleaded guilty and he was going to be locked in the castle dungeon, for life. Mido began to cry, he was saying, "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." "Guards! Take him away!" ordered the loud King of Hyrule. The guard that escorted Talon and the others into the castle, went over to Mido and grabbed his right arm and another guard, that was in the throne room, went over to Mido, too, and grabbed Mido's other arm and they dragged him out of the throne room. The King then said to Talon and the others, with his loud voice, "Thank you, Talon. He won't be trouble anymore." "Thank you, Your Majesty." said Talon, as he bowed to the King. The others bowed to the King, too. Link barely could because his side was too sore. Another guard came into the throne room and escorted Talon, Malon, and the others out of the throne room and out of the castle. Once they got outside the castle, they thanked the guard that escorted them out and Talon and the others headed for Epona and Talon put Link on the horse, then he put Malon on the horse, behind Link and Malon held onto Link's wastes. And Talon climbed onto the horse, too. Saria said, "It's OK if I walk. I like walking." Talon nodded. The gang left the castle to Hyrule Castle Town, slowly, and they left Hyrule Castle Town and headed for the Kokiri Forest to drop off Saria.

**...**

Link still lived at Lon Lon Ranch. He recovered with the help of Malon and Talon. Link, often visited the Kokiri Forest, to visit Saria and even Tana and Ana, the Great Deku Tree, and Link's other friends, such as, the Know-it-All Brothers, with Talon and Malon. The other boys that bullied Link, Lakitu, Anjo, Soro, and Glacius, left Link alone. Link and his friends **did**, this time, live happily ever after.

**The End **

**A/N:****Finally! Done! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review positively, please! Thank you! I'm sorry if the ending seems kind of rushed, but yeah... sorry... Amon, is my character in this story. Same with, Soro, Glacius, Lakitu, Anjo, Ana, and Tana, but I used the last six characters in part one and mentioned that they were mine. You can use them if you ask and ask about any other characters, that I own, if you can use them. More stories coming up soon! Ttfn! Love yas!**

**, ZeldaFan123**


End file.
